


Take me to that place you call paradise

by blunights



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickie, Sex, Smut, Subspace, Valentine’s Day, Vanilla, bottom Kibum, idk how to use this shhshshs, top Jonghyun, um....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blunights/pseuds/blunights
Summary: Kibum doesn’t think this years Valentine’s Day can get any better than lasts and Jonghyun ends up unintentionally proving him wrong.





	Take me to that place you call paradise

Kibum eyes roll further back as he grasps the sheets as if it was his life line. His back arches and he rolls his hips further on jonghyuns thick cock. He feels a shock go through him and he lets out a cry, his head falling once again and his toes curling.

“J-jonghyun, fuck-“ jonghyun shines a cocky smile and thrusts harder into the boy “tell me baby” he leans forward to kibums ear “you like that?” He slows his pace and presses his hips flush against kibums ass and proceeds to grind against him, hitting kibums prostate.

Kibum shudders “fuck, f-fuck, god jonghyun fuck right- oh god fuck” tears form in his eyes “oh my god im coming-“ jonghyun dips down to kibums neck to press sweet kisses against the soft skin. He holds kibums hands, their fingers intertwine and the rose petals from three hours earlier fall onto the ice blue carpet underneath them. Jonghyun pushes kibums back lower so he can reach deeper into the younger boy.

Kibums head presses into the pillow and he lets out more pretty gasps. Tears staining his cheeks as he nears his powerful climax. His toes curl when jonghyun jonghyun repeatedly hits his prostate. And finally it arrives and kibums eyes fly open as he stares out the window letting pleasure take him to the road of ecstasy and his eyes flicker down to see jonghyun staring down at his ass in awe as he thrusts, occasionally throwing his head back and tilting it to the side. Suddenly he is pulled into a deep kiss and Kibum feels jonghyun cum inside of him and hears a loud whine emit from the throat of the older man. Still in shock he falls to the bed, feeling the hot cum that stains his sheets cling to his skin. All he could say is “fuck” and he feels weak, as if he was drained of all liquids and kibum swears he visited god for a moment there.

Jonghyun kisses kibums ass, his back, his neck, his hands, and says “need a moment?” In which kibum replies with “y-yea” and jonghyun reminds him to get into the bathroom when he’s ready so he can change the sheets and avoid another mattress stain. And can’t hear it over the ringing in his ears and the occasional hot pulses he feels in the bottom of his stomach.

Soon after a smile forms on the boys face as he thinks that this Valentine’s Day tops last years and even the year before that. 

**Author's Note:**

> #this was originally supposed to be a crack smut that I sent to oomf in their cc but I got really into it. #when jonghyun says “tell me baby” he was supposed to say “tell me what I want to hear” and kibum was suppose to go “b-bling bling is jonghyun-“ #kibum also waited too long and now there’s a stain on the sheets. #theres a slight mention of roses because jonghyun originally put the roses on the bed in a heart and lit some incense #jonghyun makes pancakes while kibums in the shower


End file.
